


After Death (Life Goes On)

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 28 Lotrips AUs Challenge [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: It’s been 31 days since the accident, and Elijah is slowly going out of his mind.





	After Death (Life Goes On)

**Author's Note:**

> AU #20, for [](https://kissing-athelas.livejournal.com/profile)[kissing_athelas](https://kissing-athelas.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Warnings: Character death. Fairly creepy.

It’s been 31 days since the accident, and Elijah is slowly going out of his mind.

He used to think that he couldn’t live without Dom, couldn’t breathe without him, but this is so much worse. Worse to _know_ that Dom is gone, and yet still have him here, watching Elijah at odd moments and changing the music playing on the stereo. The other day Dom kept the kitchen from catching fire while Elijah was in the bedroom, sobbing his heart out on top of the comforter, grief blocking the scent of smoke and the memory of eggs frying on the stovetop.

Billy says it’s just grief, all in his head, fucking him up. Viggo says to call him, at any time of the night or day, if he needs to talk. Orlando has never called back at all.

He’s being consumed by it, whatever this feeling is. He can’t think anymore, can’t function, and the number of meals he’s skipped is apparent every time he takes off his shirt and can count his ribs, or when he stands up too fast and almost falls. He’s dizzy, sick, and every time he thinks it can’t possibly get any worse, it does.

Dom doesn’t understand that he’s gone.

He has to know that something has changed, but there’s only confusion on his face when Elijah catches sight of him in the bathroom mirror, or the reflection on the television set; when he tries to wipe away Elijah’s tears with cold insubstantial fingers and his expression says he doesn’t understand why Elijah is crying.

Elijah is always crying, these days. He can’t seem to stop. When he isn’t crying, he’s screaming; sometimes nothing at all, just sounds, ripped from his throat and his heart and his soul, shredding him until his throat is on fire and his voice is ragged. Sometimes he screams _you’re dead you’re dead you’re dead, Dom, you’re dead,_ but Dom is never around to hear him when he does.

He wears himself out screaming and sobbing one day, and finally achieves some sort of exhausted inner peace, lying on the bed with his chest heaving and the tears drying salty on his cheek. He sees Dom then, a worried frown crinkling his brow, still not understanding. He whispers _Dom,_ and Dom comes to him, kneeling over him and chilling his body with frigid air.

When Dom takes Elijah’s cock into his mouth, he’s too shocked to fight, too wrung-out and overwhelmed to do more than moan and beg _no, please, Dom, no._ Dom doesn’t stop, possibly can’t even hear, and even with the cold air surrounding his skin it only takes Elijah a handful of minutes to come, biting down savagely on his arm to stifle the hoarse scream.

Then Dom is gone, and it slowly sinks in, what has just happened, what he’s done. Semen cools on his skin and Elijah’s hand is resting on his stomach, and he can’t honestly remember if he had touched himself or not. He starts shaking, even though he’s out of tears for the moment and his voice is completely gone, no screams left even if he wanted them.

He sees Dom again, standing in the corner watching him with sad eyes, and this time there’s blood on him, red on white, his body pale and mangled and incorporeal.

Elijah starts screaming again.


End file.
